


Let's meet again

by Envythedestroyer



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: F/M, middle aged Dandy, young adult adelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envythedestroyer/pseuds/Envythedestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up with her grandfather, Adelie decides to explore space once more. While being on her own she remembers a certain man that helped her to found her family, so she decides to look for him and thank him. (Based on Spaced Dandy Ep. 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's meet again

After the last years she spent with her grandfather, Adelie had learnt a lot about many things, including her own species.  
She lived with her grandfather in a suburb, on a rather regular planet. Their house was very small, but she loved how the small space made her feel cozy and warm, especially the days she had to use her powers on some alien hunter or a random annoying guy. The first thing she learned was that no matter what, she could always go home and tell her grandfather about anything that happened. As the years passed, she became faster with her powers, and even more ruthless with alien hunters. Not only that, she had become a young lady, with lady manners that her grandfather thought her - she was a bit of a tomboy anyways - and a long, thin body to match her delicate face.

She had learnt a lot, but the day she turned 18, she woke up annoyed by the fact that, being a young lady with a long and thin body, there was some things she knew nothing about. She wanted to learn to love, and to be loved, to be happy on her own and also to find many places to create memories. To learn all these things, she needed to live by herself and explore space, like she did (against her will) when she was a little girl.  
She talked to her grandfather about this, he agreed, since apparently it was a natural part of their species. He was waiting for her to tell him that she wanted to explore life ever since she reached a certain age.  
As her birthday present, he got her all she needed for travel, even some of the typical jumpsuits she used to wear in different colors and a communicator that would work in any part of the galaxy. She packed everything she needed and sold a few things to gather money for a small ship. While packing she found something that she thought it was lost a long time ago.  
She sat on the floor, and for 5 minutes she just stared at the picture in her hand, she couldn't believe that she had forgot about that picture. She was so thankful that she found it, thanks to the person in the picture she was now leaving her home to explore space. Thanks to him, she had a home to return to.  
\- Dandy… - she whispered with a smile as she put the picture in a small "emergency kit" case that she would carry with her from now on.  _"Maybe we'll meet again in space"_ she thought with a hopeful smile.  
Before leaving, her grandfather hugged her for a long time and told her that he would be waiting for her. She tried to hide a tear escaping her eye as she thanked him.  
She decided to go to a small planet next to her's that apparently had beautiful weather and many places to buy ships, so it was a great place to start.  
The trip to this small planet was fast, and when she got off the terminal she felt overwhelmed by the smell of the food and even the people. The planet's weather was incredibly beautiful, but the aliens in it were incredibly weird and rude. She walked around, after putting her luggage in a locker at the terminal, and soon enough she found what she was looking for. A small ship repairment store was selling a ship with a bedroom and the tiniest kitchen in the universe, she bought it right after confirming there was nothing wrong with it.

  
After getting her things from the terminal she got on her ship and picked a destiny to go next. She picked a planet that was three days away, the ship was very easy to handle so there was no problem with it, but since she hadn't bought any (tasty) food, after 4 hours of travelling, she needed to stop someplace to get something to eat.  
In her ship's map appeared three places, two of them were "men only" restaurants, and to get to the third she needed to travel 2 more hours…after thinking about it, the "men only" restaurant wasn't such a bad idea. She picked one of the two places in the map and directed her ship the right way. As she approached the place, she got changed and prepared some settings for the ship to save energy while she was gone, she noticed that she arrived at the place when the ship required the pilot's aid to land (it was an old ship and the computer's voice was a man's weird voice that she didn't really like to hear)

She sat in the cabin and landed the ship softly, with her mouth hanging open she stopped thinking, as she couldn't believe where she was.  
 _"There's nothing in the universe that can stop me from going to Boobies"_  he spoke to her in her memories. She was at that one mythical place that meant the world for that man in the picture, and she couldn't believe it. She snapped out of her amazed state and decided to get into the place. As soon as she got in she felt out of place. All the waitresses were curvy, long hair, exaggerated women and she was a tall, skinny girl with long, thin arms and legs. She had her hair tied up and her jumpsuit concealed her very small curves. She felt like a little girl among these women and she hated every second of it.  
She sat at the bar, and ordered the least suspicious sandwich in the menu. As she waited for her food she looked around the place and realized why a man like Dandy loved this place so much. In every single table there was a man like him, looking at the waitresses that flaunted their bodies while working, she found it disgusting and a gross feeling appeared in her throat as she thought  _"Stupid Dandy.."_. The woman at the bar put her plate in front of her and smiled. She thanked her and started to eat in silence as she kept thinking about how she hated  
the place, the women in it and the men who worshiped them.  
It came to her mind that he was one of those men, she could imagine it, also, he said she could only get aboard his ship if she had "good curves" - she got angrier and her sandwich was paying it - how could she think about him in such a childish way? Of course he would love a bar like this one, and women with excessive curves…but still  _"I owe him"_  she thought. He had done more than enough for her, he made her smile and found her grandfather and even took her to meet him. She looked around again, and decided it  _"I'll meet you again Dandy,_  
 _and I'll thank you for everything you done for me"_.  
Her plan was simple, since she would travel around the galaxy anyways, she would stop at every Boobies she found on her map. She knew she would find him in one of these restaurants, or at least she could ask the waitresses, since he wasn't a quiet character she was pretty sure they would remember , once she finished her food, she went back to her ship to study the map.

There were 3 Boobies restaurants on her way to the next planet, it was a good start but to get to the first one she had to travel at least 10 hours. She set the course on the computer and went to bed, it was a long journey to stay awake after all, and the computer would awake her if there was any trouble.  
She woke up 8 or 9 hours later feeling like she overslept. Slowly she sat on the bed and rested her head on the wall, her eyes wandered across the room while thinking about her plan to find Dandy  _"It's simple"_ , she said to herself while she repeated her original idea on her head  _"on my way to the next planet, I'll go to those three places. If he's not there, I'll just keep going…there's plenty of those restaurants"_. The computer spoke, letting her know that she was about to reach her destiny.  
As she got dressed, she felt anxious  _"It's the second place I visit, he might not be there.."_  she kept thinking as she put on her dark blue jumpsuit over her black undergarments and thigh-high stockings. Once she finished dressing, she looked at the mirror and tried to move her bangs away from her eyes, when she finally did it she smiled at her reflection feeling better  _"…but he could be there"_  She finished.  
She stepped into the restaurant about an hour later. She walked straight to the bar and ordered something to drink as she watched two aliens arguing in a language she had never listen before, they were quite loud but, suddenly, they stopped and looked at her. Quickly, she turned her back to the two aliens, pretending not to notice that they were approaching her, one of them (the only one you would call a humanoid) sat next her. Adelie's green antennas moved slowly, she hadn't use her power in a long time so she wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to use it too soon.  
The weird alien didn't say anything and just sat next to her, reaching her knee with his hand. Quickly, Adelie's left antenna touched his head, as the right touched her stuffed penguin. The alien fell to the floor as Adelie finished her drink. She paid to the bartender, and took the stuffed animal -that was now blinking- under her arm as she left in complete silence.

Once she got on her ship, without even thinking about it she set the course for the next restaurant, as she sat on the cabin she left her stuffed penguin on the floor and sighed _"two hours…"_  Two hours until she reached the next restaurant, it wasn't a long travel, but she couldn't help herself but thinking about how fast she left the last place  _"Maybe he was there…I was there barely 20 minutes"_  She had to leave the place once she used her power, many alien hunters gathered in those kind of restaurants, she was aware of this. In fact, she was there looking for an alien hunter. Without thinking about this any longer, she just sat on the cabin, watching the space in front of her while resting her chin on the control panel.

The time passed, her stuffed penguin stopped blinking and breathing, and came back to normal, and before she could notice she arrived her destination.

\- Boobies… - she said, grinning to herself.  
She took her penguin as she made the usual arrangements for the ship to save energy, once she finished she opened the gate and stood speechless as she stared the amazing, giant, restaurant in front of her. She walked into the place slowly, looking at all the weird aliens that she had never seen, all of them walking inside the place along with her.  
\- Welcome! - six waitresses yelled cheerfully, as one of them took her by the hand to an empty sit at the bar.  
\- …thanks - she mumbled _"It's so different…"_  The last restaurant she visited was quite smaller and a lot less crowded, and the waitresses were certainly…uglier.  
As usual she ordered something to drink and just watched the whole new environment around her. After a few minutes of staring at one of the waitresses dancing with something with lots of tentacles, she turned around to the bar and watched the beautiful bartender flirt with the costumers.

  
Little by little, as every minute passed, the whole show of the curvy waitresses and the needy customers became boring for her. She felt a lot more comfortable than the first time she stepped in one of these restaurants, but the feeling that she was a little girl among adults appeared now and then as she looked at the bottom of her glass. She had been there just half an hour and she was already thinking about how much time she would have to stay -  _"Maybe an hour…"_  - she said to herself, and that's when she realized  _"and what if he comes after I_ _leave…"_  It didn't matter to her, she wanted to meet him again at least for 5 minutes, by the other hand, there was a possibility that she would have to wait a lot more time to find him, but this couldn't stop her from feeling anxious and angry at the situation. _"What if I find him and he doesn't even remember me…"_  All the negative thoughts arrived her mind at once, and made her squeeze the stuffed penguin in between her arms.  
\- Is something wrong, sweetheart? - the bar tender asked. Adelie looked at the older woman, and simply said:  
\- Oh, n-no - But she was interrupted by the woman's loud, girly voice yelling "hi" to a costumer. Adelie just sighed as she looked back to her drink, thinking that maybe it was time to leave. She placed the stuffed animal in her lap while looking for money on her pocket, her desire to leave the place was stronger since the waitresses started to yell and cheer a customer that had just arrived.  _"He must be quite the player"_  she thought as she kept searching her pocket for woolongs, she had never been so wrong. The waitresses' yells ceased as she heard the bartender asking the man if he was having the usual. Adelie stopped searching her pocket since she found the money she was looking for, and suddenly she heard:

\- Baby, may I join you? - a loud, cheesy voice spoke, the man was behind her possibly checking her out,  _"This must be the "player"_ ' she thought. She didn't answer and slowly turned around ready to use her power, but then she found the one thing she thought she wasn't going to find there.  
It took her a second to recognize him, he looked nothing like the picture she had. He looked tired and heavier, and he was certainly rougher. His gray hairs here and there really suited him, so did the not so black sideburns and the sleepy look in his eyes.  
\- D-Dandy..- she whispered, amazed by the sight in front of her.  
He smiled a stupid smile, the same that she loved to see in that old picture of him, and she knew it. She had finally found what she was looking for.  
Slowly she put her green antennas down as her penguin fell to the floor. He looked at the stuffed animal and, very very slowly, he looked at her from her feet to her eyes, and then she noticed his eyes fixated on her green tentacle-like antennas. His smile turned into a surprised expression as he looked at her speechless. She couldn't help but blushing, no one on the place stopped to look at her, but now, she was the only thing for his eyes to see. The silence between them was suddenly interrupted by a yellow, egg shaped (very polite) robot.  
\- Dandy, are you ok? - Adelie loved the robot's soft voice, it was so different to the weird voice that her ship had.  
\- Yeah, who's this? - Asked a cat-like specimen  _"A beetlegeusian?"_  she thought.  
Silence. Dandy had finally stopped looking at her in disbelief, and while running a hand trough his hair she mumbled something that none of them could understand. The blush on her face intensified as she decided to introduce herself.  
\- I-I'm Adelie…- She said to the robot and the beetlegeusian, and added - I'm an old friend of Dandy…- as she said this the small robot smiled and invited her to join them, before answering Adelie looked at Dandy for approval, since he wasn't able to say anything coherent, she simply followed the small robot to the table.  
Once they were seated the robot and the beetlegeusian introduced themselves  
\- QT, what a nice name - she said to the small robot, who intermediately blushed. Adelie loved everything about this robot.  
After a small silence, the beetlegeusian asked  
\- So, Adelie…how do you know Dandy? - as he finished this sentence, Adelie found Dandy's eyes and felt herself blushing. She took a sip of her drink and, trying not to sound naive, spoke:  
\- When I was a little girl he helped me find my family…- she was as blushed as she could be, she couldn't help it since for the second time in the night she was the one thing Dandy's eyes were fixated on. She couldn't read his expression, he dedicated her a half smile, while sitting comfortable with his body spread all over his chair. Was he even paying attention to her?

She kept talking, without thinking about her words - A-and, I guess I wanted to thank him. -  _"what…no!"_  she thought,  _"what am I saying, I must sound so naive"_  she wanted to die right there. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by Dandy's voice, in a stoic, dull tone she couldn't associate with him.  
\- There's nothing to thank me for - he said, running a hand through his hair, while looking at a waitress that was passing by. Adelie looked at him shyly, she felt uncomfortable as she found that his half smile was replaced for some kind of pout, and his eyes weren't fixated on her anymore.  
\- I guess there's not… - she mumbled to herself, when she felt a paw in her knee.  
\- He's a rude jerk, don't pay attention to him! - said Meow cheerfully - Can we take a picture for my blog? - Adelie wanted to say yes, but she couldn't-  
\- I'm sorry, I can't - Meow looked disappointed - You'll see…I'm a Gentooan, and if someone notices that in the picture, I'll be in trouble. - While Dandy wasn't on the conversation at all, QT looked amazed by the fact that Adelie was from an unique, rare species. Meow simply sighed and said-  
\- It's OK, even if you wanted to be on the picture - he said as he checked his pockets - I think I left my phone on the Aloha Oe.  
At that moment, Adelie's mind stopped wondering about Dandy's awkward manners, her heart skipped a beat as she repeated Meow's words.  
\- Aloha Oe? - she asked.  
\- You know about the Aloha Oe? - QT said. Adelie smiled unconsciously as she answered  
\- Dandy told me that someday I could go on board the Aloha Oe - Dandy coughed loudly as she talked to QT and for the second time his words made her want to disappear.  
\- I said you could come aboard when you're a grown up with big curves - he said in a tone that could only be described as a "dandy" tone, he added - and you're still a brat.  
\- And you can't stand brats…- Adelie answered almost immediately, without even thinking about what she was there for. She was there because of him, because she wanted to thank him for the great gift he gave her, but at the moment she heard the word "brat" she lost her mind. Dandy looked ashamed, as he opened his mouth to answered she took a chance and asked  
\- What if I go to the Alien Registration Center with you? You would let me go aboard the Aloha Oe? -  
Dandy's eyes and hers met in silence while her blush disappeared, she wasn't a little kid and Dandy knew it. But for some reason both of them were acting like little kids around each other. While QT and Meow celebrated Adelie's idea, Dandy stared at her with his half smile back on his lips. Adelie didn't know what to do, she felt so awkward in front of him. Dandy got up from his chair, and putting both hands on his pockets he chuckled and simply answered  
\- We've got a deal, baby.

Before she could notice Meow and QT were taking her to the ship and telling her how much she would love the Aloha Oe, since the robot and the beetlegeusian were a little too fast for her, she rushed to grab her stuffed penguin and just followed them. As she walked behind QT, she turned around to find Dandy walking slowly behind them, both hands in his pockets, his eyes wandering from the stuffed animal to her back,  _"What is he looking at"_  she thought. At that moment Dandy merely moved his hands inside his pockets and dedicated her a sleepy grin of approval. She turned around and kept on following QT's steps without thinking about the weird warm feeling that Dandy's look awoke inside her.

The three of them were now standing in front of the Aloha Oe, with Dandy standing a few steps away from them.  
\- So, what you think? - asked QT in curiosity.  
\- Well, it's bigger than I imagined…- she wasn't amazed by the size of the ship, but for some reason she always figured that Dandy's ship would be a lot more like him.  
\- Oh, and you haven't seen the inside yet - said Meow - C'mon. - he added as the ship's gate opened in front of them. With Dandy always walking behind them, they got in the ship. After passing two or three extremely clean hallways Adelie entered the main room (the living room, as Meow called it). She was speechless, the whole room was filled with little items that reminded her of Dandy, it made sense, since this was Dandy's home.  
While QT and Meow gave her a tour around the ship, Dandy remained alone in the living room reading a magazine. After visiting QT's incredibly tide and clean bedroom, they returned to the main room. Adelie sat in the sofa in front of Dandy, she was amazed by the ship, by the small objects here and there, even by QT and Meow. She was completely amazed by the fact that the Aloha Oe was much more than she expected. While she waited for QT to bring her a drink, she noticed how Dandy's eyes spied her, as the magazine covered the rest of his face. "…"

After catching Dandy's eyes on her a few times she decided not to pay attention to him.  _"What's the deal with him"_  she thought. Since both of them were too proud to talk to the other after the awkward conversation at Boobies, the silence and the uncomfortable stares were (somehow) a normal behavior. But, for some reason, Adelie couldn't stop her mind from wonder about him.  
\- So Dandy, shouldn't we go to the Alien Registration Center? - asked Meow while checking his phone.  
\- Yeah I guess - he said yawning, he put his magazine away and looked at Adelie - So..?  
\- Oh, yes, I'll meet you there - She had forgotten about the Alien Registration Center, and about her ship too. For her surprise, Dandy reacted violently at her words. As he stood from his sit he pointed at her and said:  
\- Oh no, no, you said you would come with us to the Registration Center if I let you come inside the aloha Oe, so that's what we're going to do - with these words his very tired, older man look disappeared to show his selfish, childish inner self. Adelie smiled at the sight of the Dandy she remembered.  
\- What should do with my ship then? - she asked as she took a zip of her drink. She grinned satisfied, noticing how Dandy didn't know what to answer her. The silence filled the room, while Dandy tried not to look embarrassed.  
\- What if we ask Honey to keep Adelie's ship here? - suggested QT.  
\- Honey?  
\- Yes, she's the manager of this Boobies restaurant! We can ask her to keep your ship here until we get back, right? - Adelie didn't like the idea of letting some random person in charge of her ship, but she couldn't bring herself to say "no" to QT's polite and cute manners.  
Adelie was surprised when she found out that Honey, the manager, was the nice bar tender at the restaurant. After asking her to keep the ship for a day and making the necessary arrangements, QT, Meow and Adelie got back to the Aloha Oe main room, only to find it empty.  
\- Dandy must be in his room - said Meow, still playing with his phone. Adelie looked at the hallway that lead to his room, wondering what was wrong with Dandy.  
\- So…is it a long travel to the Registration Center? - she asked QT.  
\- Oh no, just a few hours from here, since we can't warp… I'll be recharging my batteries, so you can rest if you want, too.  
\- Yeah, make yourself comfortable - added Meow.  
Since QT was on her way to her room and Meow wasn't really paying attention, she decided to stop wondering and go find what was wrong with Dandy.

 

Slowly she made her way through the dark hallway, when she reached his wide open door she took a deep breath and let herself in. Once more she was speechless. Definitely, his room made her feel at ease with all the Hawaiian style decorations. Since the only light in the room came from a neon sign in the wall, she couldn't see the figure resting in the couch, Dandy looked at her with a tired look in his eyes.

\- May I help you..baby? - he said as he pushed his boots off with his feet, revealing his ridiculous red socks - His words startled her, she wasn't prepared for this image. Dandy's body across the couch, his perfect pompadour, messy and his hand scratching his chin. The image of Dandy's body in the shadows of the dark room made her heart skip a beat, as she felt herself blushing.  
\- D-did I awake you? - she asked shyly, squeezing her stuffed penguin as she walked to his side.  
\- Not at all…- he sat in the couch and invited her to join him with simple gesture. She sat next to him nervously, watching him yawn. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke -  
So..how's your grandpa? - he asked lazily as he scratched his chest.  
\- …fine - She wasn't expecting that question.  
\- Good - he answered almost automatically.  _"What wrong with him?"_  was the only thing on Adelie's mind by now, he was so different from the Dandy she remembered. Maybe she was idealizing him in her memories?  
\- So why aren't you at your planet with him? - he asked, still scratching his chest, but now looking at her.  
\- What? - once again, he startled her. He turned around, shifting his body to completely face her. She stuttered as she realized she could see the little hairs in his chest -I-I wanted to travel I guess…- the blush in her cheeks was spreading through her body, reaching her hands and legs, and making her thirsty as it reached her loins. She focused her mind on holding the stuffed animal, and ignore that feeling, because… how could Dandy cause this aching feeling in her body?  
\- Ah, that's right…that thing your species have for travelling by themselves -  _"he remembers"_  she thought to herself - but, aren't you a little too young? - he added, he sounded like he wanted to say these last words for a long time. Adelie finally understood what was wrong with him, he was worried, he didn't like to see her on her own again.  
\- Well…- her voice was a whisper, she talked while her hands held the stuffed animal - actually, I'm 18, Dandy - she said, as her eyes wandered from his legs to his eyes, slowly, enjoying the appealing yet awkward sight of his body. Her hands let go the penguin and, a shy and clumsy motion, she shifted to completely face him.

 

When her eyes finally met his, she recognized the source of the warmth that spread to every single inch of her body. It was Dandy, his stupid grin, the grayish sideburns and his tired expression, all of him, even his voice that was lower than she remembered. She wasn't a beginner at love, but approaching him wasn't easy for her.  
Without even thinking about it, she leaned into him as her eyes fixated in his mouth, his foolish mouth that tempted her to kiss him and stop the awkward conversation. When she was a few inches away from him Dandy realized what was happening and, as expected from him, he interrupted her before their lips touched.  
\- A-Anyway - he stuttered, placing his hand on her shoulder - you're still too young - he said vaguely, almost whispering the last word. His vague expression turned to a surprised one when she merely whispered  
\- I'm not - right before placing a hungry kiss on his lips. She loved how his lips were tight against hers, slowly she moved her hand to his knee, startling him. He quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, he moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist while his eyes were fixated on hers, looking for approval. As Dandy's hand grabbed her, she found his mouth once more. They shared a shy but hungry kiss, she was nervous and she didn't want him to notice but as her hand moved up and up his leg she couldn't keep herself from pressing against his chest, not caring about the nerves or the shyness.  
Dandy held her in his arms almost too tight,  _"He sure is dominant"_  she thought as his tongue invaded her mouth, if only she knew that he wasn't dominant, he was needy. Such a long time he waited for something like this to happen, and now that was happening he could only think about the age of the girl in his arms. A girl that was now, slowly pressing her almost-too small breasts against him, a girl that was swirling her tongue around his, a girl that was sliding her hand under his read shirt and running her nails along his back  _"…maybe she's not a brat_ _after all"_  he thought. He became desperate as her warm hands caressed his tired muscles, he could feel how hard he was and he wondered what was she going to do with him. Without thinking about it twice, his hands moved to her legs reaching his inner thighs almost too fast, she sighed into the wet, clumsy kiss and Dandy took his chance to push her on her back, quickly placing himself on top of her.

She played along on her own way, moving her hands rhythmically under his shirt, feeling almost too small under Dandy's body. He wasn't a muscular man but the muscles moving in his back, as he moved his arms to caress and touch her, were driving her crazy at the point that she could feel herself getting wet as Dandy moved his lips from her mouth to her collar bone, allowing her to feel his unshaven chin brushing against her skin. He kissed her and clumsily licked her skin  _"too hard"_  she thought, noticing how desperate he was, pressing his hips against her wetness, licking and biting her skin as his hands tried to get rid of her blue jumpsuit.

\- Dandy - she whispered, as she stopped her hands, he kept going - D..Dandy- she couldn't speak clearly, he had manage to slip the blue clothing off her shoulders, leaving her black undergarments exposed, the touch of the clumsy and desperate hands was rough but she couldn't keep herself from releasing a silent moan.

He needed to feel her warmth around him, he could only think about sliding his full length inside of her. The age wasn't a problem for him anymore, she moved, acted and moaned like a woman and certainly she had a woman's body that he had notice as he let his hands wander up her legs all the way to her small round ass. He couldn't wait more, he needed to feel her tightness allowing him to enter her, while supporting himself on his elbow he undid his belt. *Click* was all Adelie heard, she knew what that sound meant and, she didn't know why, but in that exact moment her body moved on its own as her mind could only think about what was going to happen after that sound. She was nervous again, she knew what he was going to do, but that single sound told her that this was real, he was real and as clumsy and needy as he was, it was going to be a rough situation.  
He buried his face on her shoulder as he held her again lifting her from the couch, she closed her eyes and felt how his hand moved lower down her body until she couldn't feel it anymore. She couldn't stop thinking, her heart beats were as fast as her thoughts, what would she do? This wasn't some guy, this was Dandy. Maybe he was right and she was still a kid. Sitting in front of each other, Dandy took her mouth in a surprisingly soft kiss as he took her hand and abruptly guided it to his aroused cock, at the touch of her hand Dandy groaned into the kiss, startling her. Unconsciously, the green antennas on her back moved incredibly fast, the right one touched Dandy's forehead as the left one touched the stuffed penguin that rested on the floor.

 

Silence, Adelie sat motionless on the couch holding Dandy's body on her arms.  _"What. Did. I. Do."_  she thought, she was as embarrassed as she could be, and it made perfect sense since she was so nervous that put her lover's mind inside a stuffed penguin. Suddenly the sound of a very angry stuffed animal interrupted the silence, she felt something touching her leg. She looked down and found Dandy (well, Penguin-Dandy) looking at her with an angry expression.  
\- I'm sorry, but y-you..you - she rushed to say, she actually didn't know what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to let him know that he startled her - I'm sorry… - she finished.

The penguin moved his arms furiously as he sat on the floor. Adelie felt the whole situation like a surreal dream at first, but now it was an embarrassing nightmare.  
Softly she pushed Dandy's body to the couch, away from her. She looked at the stuffed as she tried to fix the mess that Dandy made of her clothes, from the floor, Dandy looked at her while thinking what he did to deserve this, he looked at his passed out body and saw something that would've made him blush if he was inside his body. His body was lying on the couch, his mouth open and his perfect pompadour was a mess, but what made him uncomfortable was that his pants were like he left them, so his aroused member was sticking out of them.  
\- What's wrong? - asked Adelie out of sheer curiosity, his eyes were fixated on the motionless body. She turned to Dandy's body on the couch, only to find what had startled her so abruptly. She didn't blush, since it wasn't the first time she saw a man's member, but for some reason, Dandy's dick was something else.  _"Maybe because it's his…"_  she thought as she approached to the thick member, noticing the wetness at the tip  _"He was so close…maybe…"_  A mischievous thought came to her, and since she was determined to let him know that she wasn't a kid she decided to act. 

Slowly she took Dandy's fully erect cock in her right hand, stroking extremely slowly until her hand reached the base of his member. She looked at the stuffed penguin, knowing that she was driving him crazy by letting him know that she was doing as she pleased with his body, and he wasn't able to feel a single the floor Dandy felt jealousy of his own body, but he knew that her power lasted only a few minutes _"66…600?…66..666 seconds! it lasts 666 seconds, how many min"_  - he thought, getting desperate as he watched her stroking him with her eyes fixated on the tip of his cock _"…about ten minutes"_  It was too long, and he knew that his body wouldn't resist that much, he was close to come when he undid his belt, after all he hadn't have this kind of contact in a long, long time.

As his mind was exploding with jealousy and dirty thoughts, Adelie looked at him again through sleepy eyes. She blinked softly and quickly pressed her lips against his cock, gently sucking the pre-cum at the tip.  _"It won't last long"_  he thought desperately as she wrapped her lips around his member and moved down almost too slowly.  
Dandy couldn't believe that sight, he was watching himself being sucked by a 18 year old girl that, he wouldn't admit it, was on his thoughts for the last ten years. He could pay attention to every little detail, how her lips looked so small as she pressed them against his hard tip, her tongue casually licking the full length and her aroused expression being complimented by the blush on her cheeks. He loved how she breathed heavily, she enjoyed his body  _"Well, of course she does…it's **my**  body after all"_ he thought, flattering himself. Her lips began to move faster around his tip only, pressing and sucking, roughly licking the head of his cock as her hand stroked him faster with every movement. She knew that he wouldn't last much, and she decided to finish it. Quickly she pressed his cock against her tongue as her lips wrapped tightly his full tip, her hand moved faster and harder pressing with her index finger at the right place, she felt Dandy's cock shivering, close to come, and it was the best feeling she could imagine. She became desperate, as she felt a small drip of Dandy's cum on her mouth.

She moved her hand faster as she gently let his member out of her mouth for a second, only to encircle her mouth around it again, sucking at his tip as hard as she could. Suddenly Dandy's release filled her mouth as she kept moving up on down, unconsciously swallowing his warm cum.  
Once it was finished, Adelie wasn't embarrassed at all, she got up and reached for a can of cola on Dandy's night stand. Dandy, by the other hand, couldn't believe what just happened _"I guess all girls have this other side"_  he thought. When she saw her at the restaurant he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, not hot, beautiful. He even felt ashamed by the fact that he got an erection when he saw her walking in front of him, he thought that he couldn't be like that with her…with anyone but her. But now, he was amazed by this other side of her, he wanted to lead, to be the one in charge but instead she took the lead, leaving him on the floor.

One she finished the can of soda, her eyes met his and she simply said-- Come - and with a gesture invited him to sit on her lap. He felt awkward but he sat on her lap anyways, she held him both hands - I'm sorry, just 5 minutes more - she whispered. They sat in silence until he felt one of her hands looking for something on her pocket. He felt almost happy when he saw a red marker coming out of the pocket, she turned to his body and drew a big red X on his cheek. She looked at his stuffed penguin body and smiled, both of them remembering how they met. Adelie rested her head on his body, while holding him, she closed her eyes and so did him.

 

She was slightly asleep when the 5 minutes passed, she woke up to a hand holding her and a kiss on her forehead. Dandy's mind was back on his body, and so were his foolish and clumsy manners.  
\- Come with me - he said quickly as he ran his hand trough his hair. He got up from the couch and grabbed her hand, walking out of the room. She followed him around the dark hallways of the Aloha Oe, they walked passed three doors before reaching their destiny. They climbed a ladder and then she saw a small ship.  
\- The Hawaiian Yankee - said Dandy, proud of his ship. - Get in.  
The ship was incredibly small for both of them, Dandy sat on the pilot's seat and he pulled her to his lap. Once more, they kissed hungrily as Dandy get rid of his own shirt, proud of his bare chest covered in thin black and a few grayish hairs, as he did this Adelie stood up from his lap with her eyes fixated on his. Speechless, he looked how she took off her blue jumpsuit and her black undergarments, she was so thin, so different from his kind of woman but for some reason, the sight of that skinny, naked body wearing nothing but her black stockings were just enough get him hard again.

 

She sat on his lap again, letting her hands wander around his chest as her eyes were still fixated on his. His tired aura was long gone, but the small wrinkles around his eyes were still there just like the small scars on his knuckles from many unexpected bar brawls and even fights on distant planet. She kissed him while leading his hands to her waist, letting them wander around her body as she reached for his belt, for her surprise Dandy stopped her. He took her hands on his, and placed them in his chest. Once that Adelie's hands were on his shoulders, he moved his hand down her belly until he met her wetness, without further teasing he slid his finger inside of her, while moving his mouth to her collar bone. Adelie sighed and panted as he slid his finger in and out, almost too fast, hitting a rather sensitive spot each time. She couldn't take the teasing, not coming from him, so she stopped his hand and replaced it with his own member. Dandy let out a loud groan as she took his length inside of her, she couldn't handle the feeling, it was overwhelming but it made her want more.

Quickly, she pulled out and rocked her hips against his once more, allowing his cock to fully penetrate her.  
Even if Dandy would've been able to say something coherent instead of panting heavily, he was speechless. Once more she was in charge, and he didn't really mind since it was the first time he could perform this kind of act on the Aloha Oe, it was also the first time he could properly perform this kind of act. To be useful he decided to caress her, while his cock entered her faster with every movement she made, he teased her pink nipples with both hands. Her breasts were smaller than he would like them to be, but they fitted perfectly in his big hands. He teased her and grabbed her harder, noticing that she moved faster as he did.  
\- D-Dandy! - she stuttered. The feeling was amazing, he wasn't as big as she imagined, but his thick member thrusting into her made her feel the exact amount of pleasure and slight pain when she pressed herself against it, enough to feel how it hit deep inside of her. Without her noticing, her green antennas moved slowly to her shoulders, rhythmically almost.  _"Not again"_  Dandy thought, but for some reason the antennas didn't touch him, they merely moved up and down as Adelie let out a series of soft moans.  
The sight was amazing for him, once more he felt his orgasm closer with every movement she made, he moved his hands to her buttocks and guided her roughly while gritting his teeth to resist as long as he could. She understood what he wanted and reached for his shoulders, holding tightly and riding him faster.  
\- Please - he said, panting - let me - he couldn't finished his sentences, he needed to come so bad. He wanted to feel his body going numb as spreading his warmth inside of her tightness. Still holding her buttocks he simply moved his hands along her thrusts - p-please - he repeated.

Throwing her head back, she moved faster with every thrust, even now he felt himself penetrating deeper. He was desperate, he was so close, her warm tightness around his cock made him want to keep her like this forever. He couldn't hold it anymore, with a loud groan he came while she was still riding him, biting her lips. The feeling of his thick cum spreading around her tightness and his own member was heavenly for both of them.

After a few more thrusts, she looked at him and found him staring at her with his foolish teenage grin that looked so great on his experienced face. She smiled and tried to move away, but his hand stopped her. Holding her close to him, against his sweaty chest he said:  
\- Stay still - so she did.  
Quickly she realized that Dandy was fast asleep so she decided to go. Getting dressed on the Hawaiian Yankee was really uncomfortable, but she understood that he took her there so Meow and QT wouldn't hear them. As soon as she was completely dressed she searched for the emergency kit on her jumpsuit and her red marker. She left the Hawaiian Yankee to meet QT and Meow.

An hour later Dandy woke up to find himself alone, he was disappointed at the fact that Adelie wasn't there with him. He figured out that she would be with QT doing something girlish, or getting ready for the Registration Center.  _"I better go, or Meow'll steal my part of the recompense for getting Adelie registered"_  he thought, reaching for his shirt on the floor, when he took the red shirt in his hand he saw a piece of paper falling to the floor.

_"Let's meet again like this, Dandy - maybe at Boobies?"_  he read, he turned the paper to see the back, he only found his former self smiling next to a kid that just proved him that she had become a woman.

He looked at the picture and smiled like he was 10 years younger.

 


End file.
